


Eye for an Eye

by DirtyComputer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Katara gives the most efficient hit man in the Fire Nation an offer he can't refuse to secure the safety of her friends. Some long buried issues are dug up along the way.





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> OOC Katara warning. Enjoy.

The last of Katara’s bindings had been removed, and she turned to stand before her adversary. All three of his eyes seemed to drink in her form with an eagerness that made a chill go down her spine. “Enjoying the show?” Katara asked sarcastically. She would flaunt the last bit of her independence for the duration of the act, it seemed. That suited the Combustion Man just fine. He was having his way with her either way. 

The older man ignored her, gesturing toward the hands covering her privates. It was an unconscious gesture, and it took some will on Katara’s part to remove them. It flashed very briefly in her mind why she was doing this: She didn’t believe in her and her friends’s ability to beat Combustion Man in a fight, so she decided to make a deal. The conditions were simple: Her body for the Avatar’s freedom. And so here she was in a campsite on the outskirts of a remote Fire Nation village, naked in front of her dear friend’s would be killer.

For Combustion Man it seemed to be an easy decision. He may have been a contract killer, but part of that skillset was negotiation. The only real way to get him off a target was to deflect him with a higher price point. The Fire Nation royalty who hired him may have had untold riches to hand over to him, but he had plenty of money to spare. There were other commodities that interested him that were harder to come by. 

As the Combustion man took in the sight before him, he knew he had found himself a rarity. To most she would be considered, for a lack of better word, plain. She had a thin frame. Small breasts dotted by deep, dark nipples. Her waist was skinny but gave way to the rounding of her hips. Her skin was darker than any other woman he had met, giving her an exotic flair that intrigued him. Her face was youthful with big brown eyes. The way it folded into an angry, yet defeated frown made her even more enticing. Most Fire Nation natives wouldn’t know this at a glance, but he could tell she was water tribe when she first saw her. Her deep dark hair had been untied, dangling loosely on her shoulders in a way that made her seem..bare. As if she had nothing left to hide. He was hers for the day. Maybe longer.

He beckoned her closer and she silently complied, closing the distance between them. He was in a sitting position on a rock, putting him just on level with her breasts as he hooked her thin waist in with his good arm. 

“Do you want a kiss for good luck?” She asked sarcastically. Blue eyes filled with hatred peering into him. He simply smirked back at her before taking her up on her offer, claiming her mouth with a kiss. Katara moaned in surprise, kicking down her initial urge to resist. This is what she agreed to, after all. Her mouth was explored by his tongue, the first of many strange breaches of her body that’d take place before the day was done. 

He abandoned formalities, latching onto her breast and suckling it. The sound that she let out was delightful. Even with her prickly demeanor, she was proving so sensitive. He wondered if she had ever had another man before, or if this was new to her. 

The gentle gasps had at least meant the sass would go on the backburner. He decided to test her further: running a hand down her back and giving one of her asscheeks a firm squeeze. Her breathing was uneasy and he could feel her heartbeat race, though he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or arousal. He gave her ass a firm slap, causing her to squeak. She muttered something about him being too rough. He didn’t need to respond. They both knew her protest would fall on deaf ears. 

The contrasts between the shameful pleasure of his mouth and the sharp contrasts of the slaps were a new sensation for Katara. It was strange and unwanted, but nothing unbearable yet. The deepest, darkest corner of her mind would probably describe it as bittersweet, but she was quick to shut those feelings out. 

His hand inevitably moved to her thighs. They were toned mostly from all the running and fighting and bending she did, so they felt firm. As he switched breasts he started to trace circles on her right thigh, his pacing deliberate. 

Katara didn’t understand what he was doing to her, showing all this restraint. It was hard to think about method when the sensations were scrambling her mind, to be frank. They moved through her like lightning jolting through her to make her twitch and seize, but the sensations were pleasurable. 

He brought her a little closer to lay kisses on her neck. His beard tickled and the wetness of his lips was strange. It wasn’t long before she was bitten, softly, and began spasming and gasping again.

She had nearly forgotten about the finger between her thighs until it touched her core for the first time. A hand reached down instinctively to stop him, but her will pulled her away from her shyness again. She bit her lip, flushed as the assassin felt her wetness. She didn’t even realize she was soaking herself until he touched her, bringing some awareness back to her.

He fondled her clit softly as she soaked his hand. It didn't’ surprise him to learn that women from other parts of the world liked the same things, but it was satisfying nonetheless to watch her composure slowly break down. When she stuck a finger in her, she seized, her arms bending and her legs closing around his grasp. She was moaning now, whether she wanted to admit her pleasure or not. She put a finger close to her mouth and bit the flesh as if to mute herself, but the just as audible sounds coming from her soaking wetness told the whole tale. The way her legs buckled under her touch was surprisingly a surprisingly adorable combination, the assassin noted.

Faster and deeper his index finger went, all the while making sure to continue to give her clit attention. Katara moaned and gasped at the sensations. She had tended to herself plenty of times, but bigger, unfamiliar digits were scratching an itch she didn’t know she needed scratched. She tightened around him, grabbing his shoulder for support as her legs buckled underneath her and a puddle formed beneath her. Her world started spinning and her insides started fluttering in that familiar, wonderful way. She came, knees weak, thighs slick and chest heaving. 

 

They locked eyes again as he drew his soaked hand free. The anger had disappeared as her eyelids heaved a bit. She looked sedated, staring at him now with want instead of contempt. She seemed to quickly come to his senses though, pulling away from him and stumbling. As she tried to fake neutrality. She was still flushed and speechless, her dark skin dotted with sweat. 

It had been fun to toy with her, but now it was time to get what he was proposed with. Having such a beautiful girl bare herself before him had only made the time since his last lay more apparent. He stood, and the difference in size became more apparent than ever as he towered over Katara. She couldn’t help but look him up and down. He was shirtless, his body sculpted from years of exercise.The arm that usually housed his metal prosthetic If it wasn’t attatched to a person Katara found so revolting Katara would be willing to admit he was handsome. It was a thought she kicked herself for, but a thought she had nonetheless.

 

He took her by the wrist and lead her over to the pad he slept on. There was fear, but the ache in her loins for more was undeniable. That was what Combustion Man counted, at any rate. Softening her up to his touch before going for the kill. 

Things were still moving a bit fast for Katara though as she laid on the pad as gestured. The alternative was the hard earth, so she appreciated the hollow gesture for comfort. Anxiety bubbled as he hung over her like a giant, beginning the process of disrobing with his boots. They were untied and kicked off promptly. His pants came next, the torn fabric slipping off of him easily once he unwrapped the bindings. Katara’s eyes widened at the sight of his cock; large and erect. She’d be lying if she said she never had anything in her, but this was new to her. She didn’t know how it was going to feel, but underneath her anxiety sat curiosity and arousal. Those guilty thoughts that had been bubbling up from time to time were now more like a failing dam waiting for a reason to burst as his tall, toned and masculine figure touched on fantasies Katara thought long buried. 

Katara didn’t know why he hesitated. She thought it was an intimidation tactic but in reality he was pondering briefly how he wanted to take her. The decision was made for him when Katara turned away of her own volition, hiding her expression. It seemed to be another minor act of defiance that suited the assassin just fine. 

He was on top of her, his shadow big enough to cover Katara almost completely. Katara couldn’t see what he was doing. She didn’t like the thoughts that came to her when she looked at him, but the raw anticipation was almost worst when she couldn’t see him. Her hips were pulled upward, getting her on her knees in a sort of doggy style position. She reluctantly perched herself on her elbows for her own sake. 

The hand around her hips drifted around, across her asscheeks where she recieved another firm squeeze. Then a pull. Then another slap. Katara gasped again as the gesture sent tingles down her spine. The assassin couldn’t see how she was reacting like before, but a more than generous view of her privates told the story; She was soaking again. It would make the process all that much smoother. But first, he wanted to play with her some more.

He put a thumb on her tailbone, at the tip of the divide down her core. He ran it over her asshole, smirking as she shivered. If nothing else, she was a virgin there. He continued, running down her pussy and clit. Her wetness was more than evident. She was begging for this. Aching for it. 

He would deny her no longer, positioning herself so he could easily push down into her and pressing against her entrance. He couldn’t see her face, but he heard her seathe. He took it slow, breaching her walls with a careful consideration Katara didn’t expect. She hummed and ah’d and her breathing sped up. He didn’t intend to stop until he got his relief, but causing her too much pain felt needless. 

He used his good arm to balance himself as he leaned over her and started to thrust, giving her a little more each time. Katara’s little gasps and moans grew more drawn out and raised an octave with each thrust. Her tight athletic body was unrivaled as she clung and squeezed what little she gave him. This trade was already proving worthwhile. He would make the most of this day.

Katara, on the other hand, was on the brink. His sheer size was a concern at first, but if the way she soaked around him wasn’t enough to give it a way, it hardly felt bad at all. Different than any makeshift sextoy, but the way his warm member filled her...there were worse things. No, that was the understatement of the century. There was discomfort, but more and more of it was being drowned out by the pleasure. More and more she had to bite that tongue and try to push that wave of depraved thoughts back. 

The pacing began to shift, his thrust getting faster and deeper. They were both struggling to hold something back, it seemed. Katara’s moans and cries only got louder and more clear.. In a less lustful state, he’d be afraid of his camp being discovered, but right now the Assassin wanted the hardened, sarcastic Water tribe girl to proclaim her submission so loud her friends could hear it from halfway across the nation. His thrusts began faster as his emotions took control. A rare sight, but hard to blame him for with the way her slick, tight entrance clung to him. She was, quite simply, irresistible. 

It was a little late for Katara to start suppressing the wave of emotion overflowing from her, but she tried anyway. Biting her lip to try and reclaim some agency over the situation. It was no use as her moans and mews slipped through the cracks. She was having trouble keeping herself up as her entire body shook with every thrust. The cracks in the dam began to leak. Thoughts of sleepless nights in the water tribe and very heated self care sessions just far away from the camp that she couldn’t be heard began to surface. 

When she felt him fill her to his base, something clicked. When the first wet clap of their thighs meeting echoed throughout the camp site it all came crashing down for Katara. Visions of big, toned, strong men grabbing her. Holding her. Never letting her go. Kissing her all over. Claiming her. Bringing her so close as she bounced on their cock. Hugging her and clinging to her forever and never leaving Her heart seemed to stop, her face flushed as she came over his cock. 

The assassin hardly noticed. He was just getting started as he pulled out halfway and entered her again. Again. Again. Again until Katara was moaning with an unrestrained freedom. He thrusted his hips with all his might and strength as if he could push her into the ground if he came at her with enough power. Her tight snatch was legitimately like no woman he’d ever felt before as he plowed her with all of his might, gasps starting to slip out of his usual silence. 

Katara was breaking down. The way he filled her made her feel complete. His warmth tore her down and rebuilt her with each thrust. It was uncaring and callus and animalistic how he took her, and it was what she deserved for being such a bad girl. The combustion man owned her for a fortnight, but he’d been nothing but patient with her. Toying with her and making her reach her conclusion first, but all she had done is try to meet him with sass and resistance as if the whole damn thing wasn’t her idea. Foolish. Prideful. Full of herself. This was all she wanted from the start and she knew it. She was just buying time not cutting to the chase and spreading for him. He’d use her as a cumrag like she deserved to be used and then leave her. Just like all the men in the water tribe had left her. Just like her father. Just like her brother and her new friends eventually would. 

Katara’s whole world was set on fire with every press of his weight down on. In the back of her mind she knew she had abandoned all efforts to suppress herself. Drool was building on her chin and tears were forming as she screamed and cried with reckless abandon, but she didn’t care anymore. She scratched and clawed at nothing, breathing and squeaking and moaning as she was ridden like an animal. 

The Assassin kept everything about him close to his chest, as he considered any vulnerability a chink in his armor. This included his voice. It was a piece of him he kept under close guard, but it slipped on the rare occasion that he was stimulated emotionally. This was one of those occasions as his breaths and pants started to turn into groans and airy gasps. It was an involuntary side effect of a piece of ass so wonderfully tailored to him like Katara. He would make full use of this day. Her limbs had long since collapsed underneath her. She was completely prone, squirming underneath him with every thrust. He so badly wanted to pull at her hair, but his bum arm meant he couldn’t without losing his balance. 

It wasn’t long before his climax began to close in on him. He really began to focus on plowing her, the the wet smacks that echoed throughout the camp increasing in intensity. He pushed himself fully inside of her with an audible groan, releasing the seed he had pent up for almost an hour. She let out a shrill yell and squeezed around him as if begging to be filled to the brim with his warm spunk. Empty, instinctual thrusts pulled the couple close. Muscle spasms caused by the sheer weight of his climax. 

Katara’s mouth hung open as she was filled to the brim with his seed. The warmth was new to her, but pleasant. Being claimed felt even better than she ever imagined. She felt him lean over her, burying his face in the back of her head. His ragged, hot breath ran down her neck. The beast had been quelled for now, but he still had a possessive hold of her as they soaked in the afterglow. Warmth and purpose filled Katara as her hips twitched with post-orgasm spasms. She hummed, licking her lips and flushing at her newfound infatuation. She wouldn’t abandon this. She couldn’t. 

He pulled off of her, sitting up to assess the situation as the sounds of nature flooded back into his senses. He suspected things would become formal and cold between them like the girl seemed to like it until she turned to herself around with her remaining strength turning to face him, hands perching her up. She was ruined, traces of tears from her eyes and drool from her mouth. Her body, still tight and beautiful as ever, was drenched in sweat. In between her legs was a puddle of their fluids, their union painting her thighs.

Her expression was the best part though. Her eyes peered into him with a new kind of want. “Did you like that?” She half whispered.

It wasn’t sarcastic. He could tell. She was asking for his approval. She seemed ready to beg for it. She wanted oh so badly for him to tell her he was mad for her. That he’d planned on keeping her. That he wouldn’t leave her. Years spent being abandoned and running and hiding formed her expression. Her plea for salvation. 

“Yes.” Was all he said. She leaned in to meet his lips.

She leaned down, placing a hand on his member and stroking the slick organ to back to life. She was between his thick, muscular thighs in an instant, pressing her lips against his manhood. Her eyes met him with a new, pleading expression. He ran a hand through her hair as she began to clean him with her tongue. He was out of his weight in gold, but in exchange he had a new pet. 

There were worse exchanges to make, he reasoned.


End file.
